


A Dance with Devils

by Belbe



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Fondling, Handcuffs, Hugging, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penetration, Romance, Sex, Taunting, Threesome, Vaginal, Wholesome, caressing, drunk, drunk banter, drunk talk, shittalking, torture play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbe/pseuds/Belbe
Summary: Asked by the followers of our V cult, and granted to them: V x Reader x Dante :D :D :DI'm writing chapter two, don't you worry. It'll get here eventually >:3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The cult of V](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+cult+of+V).



V frowned when Dante loudly joined him and his girlfriend at the bar. He didn’t particularly despise the demon hunter, but Dante could be a jerk while he drank.  
Funnily enough, since V was pretty sure that the white-haired man couldn’t get drunk. Demon genes prevented intoxication, after all.

“Well hello, young lovebirds. Getting a nightly dose of liquid courage as well?” Dante jovially blustered.

A tiny muscle below V’s eyes twitched, but he’d be damned if he’d let Dante show his irritation. He knew exactly what was going to happen in the next few minutes, as it wasn’t the first time that Dante acted like this.  
In between them, V’s girlfriend nervously shifted in her chair.

“Hi Dante.”

Her voice was quiet, as usual, but somehow, both men could perfectly understand her between the ruckus of the tavern.

“Hi kid,” he grinned back at her, showing her all his white teeth while he gestured at the barkeep for something high in alcohol and low in good taste.

“I remember telling you before I’m a woman, not a kid, Dante,” she quietly reprised, somewhat of a frown on her face by now.

Dante drank from his cheap beer while he raised his eyebrows, and swiped away some of the foam on his stubble. V shifted behind her, casually putting his arm around her and started playing with a lock of her thick hair.

“I can confirm, she’s very much a woman,” he grinned, shooting a threatening glare at Dante. Between them, the girl reddened and blinked back at V, keeping her tongue for a bit.   
Usually, V wouldn’t respond to Dante’s childish teasing, but tonight, the cider and gin had made him looser, warmer, and a bit more daring.  
If the demon hunter wanted a battle of wits, _fine_ , he could get it.

“Ohoh,” Dante grinned wolfishly, excited that the warlock and his girlfriend took the bait.

Tonight he could perhaps get a rise out of V, and see the girl make one of her faces.  
He quite liked it when she made faces, or became red. Something about the way she wrinkled her nose when she got agitated was cute, and it pissed him off to no end that this sickly thin, white matchstick of a boy had caught her interest and kept it.

“But I see a tiny girl, a boy who barely shaves and needs his little friends to stay alive when he fights. Nah, you’re both kids if you ask me. And I know you didn’t ask, but now you’re all the wiser for it, aren’t you?”

Dante leaned back on the counter, smugly finishing off his beer and gesturing for another one right away. He had the most satisfied, self-indulgent grin when he accepted the second can of beer and turned back to the young couple.

It seemed V was properly annoyed by now, but he tried his best to hide it.  
The kid didn’t probably realize, but his body language was _loud_. For one, the way he blinked changed.   
Additionally, there was this tiny muscle below his left eye that twitched when he was agitated, and was it twitching something furious now.

The girl kept quiet and turned away, probably out of things to say. A shame. Dante liked hearing her talk, and even if she’d throw something indignant and insulting at him now, he would take it.

Instead, she pointedly drank from her cup - Dante sniffed and recognized the smell as apple cider - and tried to ignore both men, who were exchanging some darker gazes by now.

“Funny how you come and try to belittle us, but don’t seem to have anyone else to hang out with than two kids,” V smirked back at Dante, immediately hitting a sore spot. Dante’s grin disappeared, and the girl sat upright, throwing V a warning glance.

“Come on guys, don’t do this,” she muttered, looking tired all of a sudden.

V relaxed his shoulders somewhat and gave her an apologetic stare, and started turning away from Dante, no longer considering him worth of words, nor unspoken threats.  
That was, until the girl downed her glass and suddenly hiccuped. She turned red and covered her mouth with her hand, but Dante’s grin was back already.

“Awwh, that’s adorable, kid. Make sure V tucks you in properly tonight and gives you a glass of water to make that go away.”

V sharply turned at Dante and shot him a fiery glare.

“Back off, old man,” he warned, scooting closer to his girl and rubbing her back while she hiccuped for a second time.

“I ain’t doing anything. It’s not my fault she’s drinking something her age can’t handle,” Dante smiled innocently, downing his second drink within seconds.

“Quit that!”

She was louder, this time, and both Dante and V were taken aback for a second. Dante tried to smile again and chuckle.

“Now now dear, it’s all in good fun,” he started, but he quieted when he saw her face. She was angry, her eyes wide and dark, daring him to say another thing.

“I’m not a kid. I’m in love with V. We were having a good time until you barged in and started nagging us. Why can’t you leave us alone?”

“He’s lonely,” V remarked, his voice silent enough that only his girl, and Dante, with his supernatural hearing, could pick it up.

Dante clenched his jaw, this time feeling something resembling anger flare up in his stomach.   
The worst thing was, the matchstick warlock was probably right. He liked hanging around others, but Trish and Lady were gone, back with Nero and Nico, out for a job.  
It had been two weeks by now, and Morrison had been a too serious of a drinking buddy. Now he thirsted for a fight, someone with a spark, and he’d found no better than these two.

“So what if I am,” he grumbled, staring V dead in the eye.

“Better to take it out on some good company rather than a stranger, who’ll try to punch me and break his wrist, isn’t that?”

Dante stuck out his hand and swiftly caressed the cheek of the girl, smiling wryly at her.

“Don’t take it bad, doll. Meant no harm there.”

V tensed when he saw Dante touching her, and had to hold himself back from putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. She could handle herself, and jealousy was beneath him. It was no secret either that Dante like to flirt with any girl, but something about how he talked to her, _his_ girl, infuriated him.

The girl sat up and left her chair, shoving it back against the bar. Good manners, kid was brought up right, Dante chuckled to himself. Then his thoughts dwelled, and he wondered for  second what kind of chaste sex the two of them were having. Missionary, some praying after? Then he frowned, disturbed at his thoughts, trying to wave them away.

“Could you get my coat, please?” the girl asked V, nodding in acknowledgement when he left for the foyer with a small caress of her back.

Dante had to give it to them, they were good together. Both of them were understanding, and clever, seeing through his pretend drunk bullshit banter from the start. Too bad they were leaving. Next time, he’d make it up to them.

In front of him, the girl turned sharply to Dante and looked at him with a calculating gaze. He flinched when she grabbed him - his instincts always told him to fight back. Instead of punching him, though, she leaned into him, pausing half a second away from his mouth, as if to size him up. From close by, her breath was sweet and fruity, a tang of alcohol on it.   
Then she kissed Dante, her soft lips pressing a little too hard against him, forcing his mouth open. He was too shocked to hold her back, and her tongue entered him, teasingly flicking back against his, her lips sensually pressing into his mouth. Right when he started kissing her back and tried to put his hands on her, she stepped away.

Cheeks red, eyes with pupils dark and accusing, she said it once more.

“I’m not a kid.”

Then she turned and grabbed V’s arm. The guy stood just a few feet away from the both of them with her green leather coat on his arm, and looked both triumphantly and confusedly back at Dante when he was pulled out of the bar.

Left behind was a thoroughly shocked, startled older demon hunter, whose fingers rose to his lips, touching himself to make sure _that_ just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V's a smug bastard, Dante can be a lovable asshole, and the sky is blue.

It took them two days to show up at Devil May Cry again, which was earlier than Dante had expected. Well, at least half of them came back.   
V entered, infuriatingly smug as always, smiling as if he was laughing at the world, and at Dante in particular.  
The girl was nowhere to be seen.

“Well look what the cat dragged in,” Dante started, and wished he could bite his tongue off when he saw the warning V shot him.  
It was just a glance, but enough to remind Dante that he’d been on less than stellar behavior not too long ago.

“Alright, the cat’s under your skin, whatever goth boy. How can I help you?”

It was as subtle as an apology as he could offer, and Dante suddenly wished he was out there, smashing a demon to pieces instead of having to suffer the judging gaze of the tattooed warlock.

“She’s too embarrassed to show herself.”  

Dante’s eyebrows raised, and he tried to hid his interest by what he thought was a tired look.

“I said, she’s too embarrassed to show herself,” V grinned.

“Right after we left the bar, she slumped onto the pavement, moaning things to herself. She had no idea why she kissed you,” V ended sharply, measuring Dante’s reaction.

Said reaction consisted of an uncomfortable silence, and a chuckle after that.

“I guess I’m still irresistible, after all this time,” the demon hunter started. V just stared back, smugly lifting his chin and leaning into the wall.

“Hey, I’m not after your girl,” Dante started again, waving a hand dismissively.

“I’m not worried in the slightest,” V nonchalantly replied.

He had started walking again and approached the worn couch, lowering himself and grabbing that dang book of his. His nimble fingers started flipping the pages until he found something to his liking.   
Dante groaned inwardly. He’d never been fond of the peculiar dramatic flair the warlock flaunted, and he wasn’t a fan of this particular kind of poesy - too flowery, too layered to make out any coherent meaning.   
Still, he let V talk.  

“For where'er the sun does shine,

And where'er the rain does fall,

Babe can never hunger there,

Nor poverty the mind appall.''

V shut the book again, and leaned back, grinning broadly at Dante.

“You don’t like her the way I do. There’s no way you’d ever be a threat to us. Rest assured Dante, us kids will be fine with or without your interfering.”

“....I’m sounding like a stuck jukebox here kid. Seriously, what are you here for?” Dante put as much contempt in his voice as he could muster.

Anything to stop this kid from his obvious gloating and make him get to the point. V paused, then sat upright, leaving his book next to him and putting his hands in front of him, only the fingertips touching.

“I’m leaving this city soon. I got what I came for, thanks to you and your friends, but it’s time for me to leave.”

His smirk deepened.

“I’m taking her with me.”

“...That’s good to hear. The neighborhood will get a little less gloomy, and I won’t have to fight with your sparkling chicken every time you pass by.”

V scoffed and stood up, grabbing his cane and carefully putting his book back in his back pocket, heading for the exit.

“I thought I’d let you know, as a courtesy. I’m sure you will miss _her_ , at least.”

The warlock turned and opened the door, small specks of sunlight bumping off the edges of his leather coat and his pale skin when he stepped outside.   
Left behind was Dante, whose urge to smash something had risen to uncanny heights.  


* * *

  
Another three more days went by before Dante saw the girl again. And to his surprise, she, too, was alone. The door creaked in front of him as he angled his next shot at his pool table, and she stepped in, her dress quietly rustling around her. Dante had known her for a while and saw that she, for some odd reason, had made an effort with her outfit and hair today. A little less messy, a little more feminine than usual.   
It suited her, Dante thought silently.

He didn’t say anything, but concentrated on his pool cue and took the shot. The balls scattered under the force of the cue, and almost all of them ended up in the pockets.  
The girl’s eyes widened at the shot, then snapped out of it and gave Date a muted “Hi.”

Dante straightened his back, and started circling the table.

“Hi back there. How are ye?”

She looked somewhat flustered and shook her head.

“Could be better, could be worse.”

Dante grinned. That, he could relate to. He tried not to pay attention to an annoying voice in his head, that was shouting that the both of them were very, very alone at this moment.

“Can’t say I don’t understand. You’re stuck with that gloomy poet, who’s going to take you away from the city you’ve grown up in.”

She shrugged and huffed, but didn’t refute his claim. Meanwhile, Dante took his second shot. All last balls ended up in the pockets, save for the black 8, that Dante stopped with a finger right before it entered the hole. Supposedly a lucky number, huh?  

“Look, I’m sorry about kissing you. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Dante slowly turned around, eyeing her with hidden amusement. She was as red as a beet by now, but she was clenching her fists and not backing down.

“No need to say sorry. Wasn’t half a bad kiss.”

An indignant scowl flew over her face, then made way for a snicker.

“Oh, really now.”

“I’ve had much, much worse. There are less pleasant ways of dying,” Dante grinned, comically grabbing at his heart and acting as if it broke under his hand.

She chuckled too, then tried regain something resembling a poker face.

“I really didn’t like you demeaning the both of us though. We’re not kids anymore. We know what we’re doing.”

Dante placed his pool cue that he’d been leaning on onto the table, then grabbed the “lucky” 8 ball between his fingers, playing with it and rolling it over his knuckles with effortless dexterity. His eyes never left hers.

“I didn’t call you a kid today, did I?”

She blinked at the realization, then slowly nodded.

“What changed?”

“Let’s say you made your point very clearly,” Dante grimaced, making the 8 ball turn around on his fingertip.

She bit her lip, not sure how to proceed, and looked at the exit.

“Do you … Hate us?”

Dante stopped playing and put the ball with a soft thud back on the red felt.

“Now stop right there. I never hated any of you two. Come here you,” Dante motioned, beckoning the young woman closer.

She hesitated several heartbeats, then approached him. Dante gently took her hand and pulled her in until she was standing right before him, then put the same hand on her head and softly pet her.

“Your gloomy companion annoys the shit out of me at times, but you’re both good people, less or more,” he started.

The corners of her mouth were trembling, even though she tried to give him a stern look.

“You though. You’re a good gal. I could never get angry at you.”

Now her smile broke through, and her face softened. And she was so close by…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! Betcha didn't see that ending coming :D

Dante stopped resisting and let his hand slide down her hair, cupping her face and sliding a second hand up her neck. Her breath stopped in surprise when he pulled her into him and waited for any kind of permission, any kind of rejection. Below his grip, her heart beat fast, as if she was a nervous bird in his hand. He dared even closer, brushing his lips and nose past her cheek but not yet kissing her, just barely allowing himself to touch her.

“Tell me to stop and I will stop.”

He knew what he was doing was wrong, bordering on the childish. The girl was in a relationship, a solid one from the looks of it. He wasn’t even sure if he really liked her in the same way, just like V said. And yet…

She hadn’t said anything, but was trembling in his arms, her lips open and her eyes half-lidded, breathing fast and shallow. Dante knew he should stop. He should.  
Right when he started pulling back, the girl leaned into him and put her hands on his chest, reaching for his face.   
Her fingertips barely brushed his jaw, but it was enough.

 _Reason be damned_ , Dante thought, and grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her up until she was at his level. He grabbed her chin and pulled her tightly against him, eagerly pushing his mouth against hers. She followed suit and kissed him back, harder, letting him enter her mouth and plunge his tongue into her. Her fingers tugged at his hair while his stubble roughed up parts of her skin, eliciting small cries from her.  
It only made him want to hear more of her voice, feel her come undone under his calloused hands.

Still, Dante couldn’t get enough of kissing her yet. She was playful and passionate, using her tongue to stroke his lips and tongue in ways that made his already tight pants grow even tighter. He groaned at the feeling, at her weight on him, both her legs dangling from his hips. Like most women, she was small in comparison to him, but it didn’t bother him. He had easy access to all the places he wanted to reach, and he started out with the hem of her dress, pulling it up until he could place both of his hand around her thighs.

She made another sound and tried shifting in his arms, but he kept her where he wanted her: sprawled over his chest, clutching onto his shirt and her core pressed against his.

With a sudden twist, Dante turned both of them around, putting her down on the mats of the pool table while tugging her dress up. The dark fabric revealed an unexpectedly sexy pair of panties - black lace, with ribbons through them that came together in a bow at the sides of her hips, waiting for someone to pull them open and reveal more to them.

She flinched under him when she saw his excited expression and tried to clench her legs together, but Dante was faster. He used the palms of his hands to keep her tights pushed apart, and started massaging the inside of her thighs with his long thumbs. She writhed below him, but ceased her protest, instead biting her lip again and arching into Dante when his wet lips closed over her revealed hip bone. She cried out when he swiftly used his teeth, marking a tender spot on her skin in burgundy red. The imprints of his bite were still visible when he raised up again, his fingers playing with the edges of the panties. Destroying them would be a shame, he decided, and he tugged slowly at the sides, still awaiting the moment she would refuse him. Instead, she moved into Dante’s circling thumbs, trying to gain friction.   
Dante could smell her - young and eager, fully willing - and a growl escaped him.

Again, he buried his face in her body and she sighed happily, braiding her fingers through his gray hairs, gasping when his broad tongue licked the inside of her leg and his fingers slipped below the lace. He found her entrance drenched, his fingers almost slipping inside by themselves. Dante decided to wait just a little longer and pulled the bows open with his teeth, pushing the undergarment away with his chin.   
Her smell intensified, filling his nostrils and further adding to the hunger he felt for her - not love, only pure, beastlike want. On top of that wonderful sensation, he felt her fingers brush through his hair, stroking over his scalp. The feverish way in which she touched him revealed she wanted this as much as him, and Dante indulged her.

His lips and teeth parted her, and two fingers eagerly followed, burying themselves deep in her sweet sheath. Another cry and twitch was her response, and Dante grinned widely, savoring her taste again. Her juices glistened on his fingers when he pulled them out, then dug in again, this time curving them up and brushing past that small bulge he knew was there.   
She rewarded him by softly whispering his name, then clenching down onto him, _hard_ , as if she was ashamed at what she just moaned. He couldn’t resist anymore and stood up, keeping his thumb on her clit and his two fingers curved inside her, then leaned on the table to take in the delectable view below him. Her mouth quivered and moaned while he kept working his digits in and out of her, and she grabbed his arm, trying to hide her face against it while panting heavily into his arm.   
It mattered not: a simple tug at the hair in her neck was enough to make her look into his eyes. Dante relished her gaze; aroused, embarrassed, longing for him. Why had he ever called her a kid? His fingers felt like they were melting inside her - he could only imagine how good it would feel to put something else inside her and wreck her until she couldn’t walk anymore.

Instead, he bit his lip and grabbed her leg, turning her around so her stomach was resting on the table and her ass was facing his bulging crotch.

“Oh god…” she moaned beneath him, and her fingers tangled between his, shaking hard. Again, his fingers entered her, but his thumb travelled up, searching entrance to a tighter, higher spot. At this point, she moaned loudly, and Dante was glad she couldn’t see the wolfish grin on his face. He’d scared _demons_ with that grin before, and he didn’t want her to run away, not when he was so close to see her come undone below him.   
He teased a few more times at her entrance, then pushed his thumb softly inside her, careful not to hurt her in the process. She stayed completely still below him now, tense and as horny as could be, but not even blinking. Except for her hasty breaths, she made no noise. That was, until Dante started moving all three fingers inside her in unison.

“Holy- AHH”

Her orgasm hit her strong and immediately, her body shocking between the vice grip Dante held her in and his hand that he moved to her neck, keeping a strong grip on her. Despite her pleas and cries, he kept her there, pinned to the table while she screamed and clawed at the red felt below her fingers. Only when her body went lip, Dante loosened his grip and allowed her to move. She tried to push herself up, but did not seem to have any power left in her legs, and when Dante playfully moved his thumb and fingers again, she cursed and slumped onto the pool table.

Carefully and torturously slow, Dante removed his fingers from her, causing her to twitch and whimper below him. When she tried to sit up again, he helped her, chuckling under his breath at how blissful yet exhausted her expression was.

“Didn’t expect that?” he grinned.

An exhausted slap on his shoulder was the result of his snark, and he kept quiet otherwise. The girl didn’t say anything else, just hunched forward and leaned her head into his shoulder, resting against Dante. He hesitated a short while before putting his - clean - hand on her head and let her come to her senses. The shop was unusually quiet, and he felt the need to say something.

“Perhaps you best go after this. I think Mr Goth might lose some of his calm if you stay here too long.”

He felt her chuckle against his chest and she lifted her head up at Dante.

“He knows I’m here. He won’t be mad.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which V and his girl have a very special relationship indeed.

“So you went to his place, did you?”

The flustered answer came slow, as if she had trouble remembering how words worked.

“Y-yes… I did.”

V grinned, slowly stepping around the table, rolled his cane between his dexterous fingers. The cold metal felt light and powerful in his hands, and today was one of these rare occasion he used it for other purposes than killing demons.

He turned back to the table to admire his girl, and with her, his ingenious handiwork. She lay down, spread wide over the table, a web of rope holding her restrained, squirming at a mere touch, but no way to escape. Her legs were spread open, each of them tied to one of the table’s legs. And of course, a blindfold, of the darkest satin, so she could not see what V was about to do.  
He loved her for a lot of reasons, but this side of her, he preferred most. No one had ever seen her like this, when her sweat and tears intermingled with sweet cries of wanton pleasure - all of it with blissful compliance.

“So… What happened, this afternoon?”

V slowly lifted his cane, letting the sharp end of it hover over her exposed stomach. When the awaited answer didn’t come fast enough, he brought the cold tip down to the curve of her abdomen, right above where the fine hairs of her sex started. She shocked when the metal made contact with her skin, and when V drew the cane upward, she squirmed in her bounds, coloring the flesh between her legs white where the ropes bit her.  
Finally, the point came to a rest in between her breasts. V sat down on the table, smiling gleefully at her. She looked confused, in between panic and craving.

Delightful.

He bowed his head, keeping hold of the cane and keeping it pinned on her chest - not too much pressure of course. Just making clear that it was staying there until he was satisfied with her answer.  
V reached his free hand out and slowly caressed her cheek, resulting in a gasp.

“I asked you something, love.”

She almost sobbed when she spoke again.

“We talked… About you and me…”

“Hm-hmm. And what did he say?” V nodded absently, moving the tip of his fingers to her neck, lower, onward to other places.

“...Y-You were right. He does like me, in a way.”

“What convinced you of that, my dear?”

V’s attention went back to her face while he lifted the cane off her chest. He barely touched her cheek, but he could feel her whole body was focused, tense and aching for his touch.  
V kissed her, right where here neck went over in her shoulder. She moaned softly beneath him, once more straining against the ropes. His fingers hovered over her chest, his fingertips slowly caressing her around the spot his cane had pressed into.

“He kissed me. He grabbed me and kissed me-”

She hissed through her teeth when V’s fingers found one of her nipples and teased at the stiff skin.

“Mmmh. And we both know how great kissing you feels, love…”

V teased her for a little longer, until her lips started trembling, then gave in and stilled her cries with a kiss of his own. When his tongue found hers, he pinched both of hers nipples - hard. The tabled creaked at the abrupt movement of his startled girl, but he didn’t give her an inch to move.  
She could kiss others, let them touch her, but he was the one that knew her like no one else, and in this exact moment, she was his, and only his. The slight pain was a reminder for her, and the pleasures he would bestow on her when she had told him everything would be even greater. But for now…

“Oh god, V... “

She panted while he parted his lips and smiled down at her, her sighs and cries resonating in his ears when his teeth and mouth devoured parts of her chin and neck.

“Go on,” he mumbled, “don’t tell me he stopped right there? I couldn’t, if I were him.”

“No… He… He pushed me down on his table… The pool table… And he pushed his fingers inside me.. Not more than that, but... Oh _god_...”

At this point, V had to take a step back to not jump his girl at this exact moment. Fill her up until she was shaking, make her forget at what transpired earlier that day, make her his all over again.  
But he held back. _Restraint_ , something he saw as a virtue, rather than a weakness.  
_Patience,_  he thought, _I have time_. _Thanks to Dante and Nero, I have time._

“How did you like kissing him?” he urged, tugging at a rope that had come a little looser. It dug at her wrist, and she clenched her fingers. Her breathing had become more shallow.  _Soon,_  he though, _all I’ll need is a few words to push her over the edge_.

Her voice was quieter when she answered him.

“It felt good… Different from you, but good. Please don’t hate me, V…”

 _So insecure still_ , he thought, _and no reason at all for it_.

“The flesh is weak, but your mind is strong,” he murmured, grabbing his cane at the thinner end.

“You, my dear, have nothing to feel guilty for, as long as you keep being honest with me.”

“I want nothing more,” she sighed, and he felt her genuine relief, clear as a winter’s brook, washing against him.

 _Too relaxed - don't let your guard down,_ V thought.

She shocked in her restraints when the cold cane kissed her, the spikes gliding over defenseless, tender parts of her naked body. Her chin was pushed back while V rounded the table, grinning darkly down on her. He unbuttoned his pants and hissed when he freed himself - he was painfully erect and he needed his relief. His girl swallowed nervously below him and licked her lips. She knew what was coming.

“Open up dear. I can’t let you go fully unpunished for all of this - you were dressed up for me, yet went to him first, didn’t you?”

The cane left her chin and she sobbed while it went in between her legs, the metal spikes brushing carefully against her glistening folds.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry V-”

His thumbs pushed her cheeks open while he pushed himself inside her, before her cries could convince him to stop his rather cruel teasing. All the while, he kept a sharp eye on her hands, to see if she would give her signal. Two knocks, followed by three rapid knocks, to make him stop. Instead, she clenched her wrists, both of her thumbs on the inside, and her tongue and lips welcomed him inside.

V moaned loudly and almost slumped forward over the table. How she did it, he didn’t know, but it felt _so damn good_ when she pleased him like this. _Better than having all the power in the world_ , he grinned, and he clenched at the sides of the table to try and hold himself upright. V grabbed a tighter hold of his cane again and pushed it against her folds, the spikes easily gliding past her drenched lips. Her cry was muffled and he made use of her surprise to push himself deeper inside, to the beginning of her throat, then slid back again, giving her time to adjust. When he pushed forward again, her moans made her throat vibrate. V cursed again, slamming his free hand flat on the table.  
Another push, and another one, more frantic, at which he felt his climax incoming. The table shook below them when V spilled himself inside her sweet warm mouth, his hips shaking against her face while he cried out.

As soon as he felt the force in his knees return, he carefully retracted himself and tenderly stroked the shaking body of the beauty below him. She coughed, small white drops falling from her swollen lips, and she eagerly sucked the air in when her throat became free. He loved her, so, so much, for so many reasons, and for putting up with his whims and teasing, for how giving and strong of will she was at the same time.  
For the trust she gave him, that he often thought he didn’t deserve.

V hurried, knowing that he had little time before she recovered from the lack of oxygen. Again, he rounded the table, throwing his cane to the side. It loudly clattered on the floor, causing his girl to startle and try to sit upright. The ropes kept her down, and V grabbed her by the hips, roughly pushing his still-erect cock inside her. She was so wet he met no resistance, and both cried out when he was buried up to the hilt inside her. 

Her stomach trembled under his violence and her hips moved forward to meet him while he felt himself melting inside her, her walls clinging onto his shaft for dear life. His hands grazed all of the spots that set her on fire and ended up around her throat and the back of her neck, and he kissed her fiercely, slamming himself inside her. She came instantly, tears streaming down her face from behind the blindfold. A swift summon and dismissal of Shadow tore loose most of her bounds, and he pulled her up, against him, holding up her tiny frame while he kept kissing her powerless body.

He could feel her tightening again while her blood flowed through her veins more freely, and she shuddered a second time around him when his fingers spread out over the base of her back and pushed her deeper into his shaft.

V stayed still when the both of them twitched and moaned against each other, overcome by their pleasure. He no longer had any power left in his legs, and when she leaned back onto the table, he lowered himself with her, resting on top of her. Their fingers intertwined while he gently took off the blindfold and kissed her eyebrows, lashes, the wet skin around her eyes. He whispered in her ears how great she had been just now, how beautiful and strong she was, how much he loved her, and she whispered sweet things back, her weak hands trying to braid through his curls and stroke his back. All the time, they stayed intertwined, her legs trembling around his hips.

As time went by, they kissed, slow and lovingly. He helped her sit upright, releasing the last of her bonds with her knife. When she tried to stand, she went through her knees, and V bent down and lifted her up, carrying her away while she put her arms around his neck and sighed happily into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that don't know: clenching your fist while putting the thumb inside lowers your gag reflex and relaxes your throat. I don't know why, but it DOES help.  
> You can try it out during your next blowjob or when you brush your teeth! 
> 
> \- your friendly neighbourhood smut writer


End file.
